red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sevro au Barca
Sevro '''is a Gold and one of the main characters of the Red Rising trilogy and the second trilogy. Throughout the course of the books, Sevro is one of Darrow's most loyal followers, and is leader of Darrow's Howlers. Background '''A Different Breed Sevro was born to Fitchner au Barca and his Red wife, Bryn. In order to give birth to a Gold child, Bryn underwent illegal biological modification. This act was later discovered by the Society's bureaucracy, leading to Bryn's death by poison gas. For his heritage, Sevro was labeled a Bronze (the genetically inferior members of the Gold caste) and was mistreated for much of his early life. In secret, Fitchner began a rebellion against the Society known as the Sons of Ares, taking up the mantle of Ares. This left Sevro without any parents, forcing him to fend for himself. As a result, Sevro developed into a skilled survivalist at a young age. Entering the Institute Like many other Golds, Sevro took a test to enter the Institute, a training school for potential military officers in Gold society. Despite his low score, he was accepted and was the last person drafted into House Mars by Fitchner, who had become Mars' Proctor. The first trial was the Passage: a series of death matches among the students to obtain their House rings and determine who would remain at the Institute. For his trial, Sevro was paired with Priam au Caan, an excellent student and swordsman. Due to his abysmal test performance and small stature, he was intended as a sacrifice for Priam's ascension. Sevro, however, defied the odds and killed Priam by crushing his trachea. The students were later dropped into a valley with limited resources and forced to conquer one another through armed conflict. Different factions developed within House Mars, forcing the students to choose sides in order to survive. Unlike the others, Sevro swore allegiance to none and acted on his own. Earning a frightening reputation for his sudden disappearances and savage nature, Sevro was regarded with extreme caution by many. Fear of him grew even more when it was discovered that he had killed a wolf with his bare hands, wearing it's skin as a trophy and earning the nickname "Goblin". The Howlers As the game went on, one faction within House Mars became extremely violent. Led by Titus au Ladros, they began terrorizing members of their own House. However, another Gold named Darrow au Andromedus had gathered a group of students under his leadership. Composed mainly of lowDrafts, they intended to take control of the House by defeating Titus. Stalking Darrow and his followers, Sevro saved him and another Gold, Cassius au Bellona, after they were almost captured by House Minerva. He then began aiding Darrow's faction, surprising them with his skills in the wilderness and scouting the locations of the other Houses. After some time, Sevro took control of the lowDrafts, helping them kill wolves to create their own cloaks. Known as the Howlers, they helped Darrow defeat Titus and House Minerva. With Darrow as Primus, Sevro and the Howlers acted as his bodyguards as they consolidated control over the other factions. Darrow then informed them about the existence of the Jackal, the Primus of the feared House Pluto. Sevro proposed that he and the Howlers assassinate the Jackal, securing Mars' position in the competition. However, this proposal was rejected leading to a rift between Darrow and Sevro. Regardless, Sevro went through with his plan and left House Mars fortress behind. Goblin and Reaper Sevro and the Howlers were able to find the fortress of House Pluto, nestled deep within a mountainous area of the valley. Despite successfully infiltrating the stronghold, they were discovered and forced to fight their way to freedom. Sevro was wounded in the escape, losing his eye to the Jackal's knife in the darkness of the citadel. Leaping from a cliff, he and his allies made their way back to House Mars. Upon arriving, they discovered that Cassius had betrayed Darrow, taking up the title of Primus after leaving his former friend for dead in the forest. Some time after, a large sickle was seen burned into the side of a hill during the evening. Sevro then realized that Darrow was alive, with the shape resembling Darrow's personal weapon: a slingBlade. Abandoning House Mars, Sevro led the Howlers in tracking down Darrow. They also engaged House Apollo during their search, causing Sevro being known as a "one eyed demon" among the other Houses. Ultimately, they found Darrow (who had been styling himself as the "Reaper") and began to fight alongside him. Sevro continued to lead the Howlers, defeating numerous Houses to gather enough resources to face the Jackal. Personality Sevro is indifferent to others that he does not know, but is very loyal to certain people. He is also cunning and sneaky as exhibited during the game at the Institute where he takes the other houses by surprise. Sevro can be considered a scrapper throughout the series, especially in the first book. He is also said to be cold and have a distinct cruel side to him, which is seen early in Morning Star, particularly with Sevro's callous treatment of his enemies. Sevro, however, is ultimately a good person and overcomes his darker side. He has a quick wit and a crude sense of humor which he is not at all shy about. Sevro has a sensitive side which sometimes results in him overreacting. He values loyalty above all else and his howlers. It’s also insinuated that Sevro has a weird thing for unicorns and horses. Appearance He is rather short, but nonetheless towers over other Colors if in a starShell.He has crooked teeth. His face is scarred, marking him as a Peerless Scarred. He also, according to Darrow, has abnormally long toenails, which he says help him hang off things. He later gets a mohawk and a goatee, (which Darrow teased him about, since it was obviously to woo Victra). In the beginning, he had his normal golden eyes, but later on, he lost an eye to the Jackal, and was given bionic eyes. After the capture of Darrow, and per his request, he replaced his bionic eyes to Darrow's old red eyes. Involvement Red Rising=He talked flippantly to Julian and nearly entered into a duel with him. He got ranked 99th and killed Priam, which was very unexpected. Earned a reputation as a creep for communing with wolves. ] |-|Golden Son=He and his Howlers rescue Darrow from his room and goes to help House Augustus. ] |-|Morning Star=nothin here yet~ Relationships In Morning Star, Sevro and Victra begin a relationship, which ends rather soon, after Sevro confesses his feelings for her. However, after Sevro nearly dies saving Cassius, Victra proposes to him, and they get married on the ship. He has three children- Electra au Barca, Trivia Barca is a reference to Hannibal Barca, the Carthaginian conqueror of much of Rome. Hannibal was seen as a cunning strategist and incredibly cagey. Quotes * Shit escalates. *'If your heart beats like a drum and your leg's a little wet, it's 'cause the Reaper's come to collect a little debt.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 35: Teatime * '''I like to think I'm an endangered species.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 46: Brotherhood * "''Omnis vir lupus." - Golden Son, Ch 18: Bloodstains es:Sevro au Barca Category:Characters Category:Golds Category:Males Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Morning Star Characters Category:Iron Gold Characters